<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emissary of Prime by Minako25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479170">Emissary of Prime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako25/pseuds/Minako25'>Minako25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Clones, Crimson Waste, Entrapdak, F/F, F/M, First Ones, Fright zone, Gen, I tag em as I see em, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nothing Works Like It's Supposed To, Portals, Super Angst, Tags May Change, The Portal Worked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako25/pseuds/Minako25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The signal to Horde Prime got through. Hordak's portal was not a complete failure after all. Days after the destruction of the portal, a single clone, titled Emissary to Lord Prime arrives in the Fright Zone. There is an important task that must be fulfilled before the Emperor arrives to seize all of Etheria.<br/>Hordak is ready to fulfill whatever wishes his creator has set forth.<br/>Catra and the rest of the Horde aren't so sure about this very important Emmisary.<br/>Meanwhile, Rebellion is about to learn quickly how much worst the real Horde is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Signal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The signal to Horde Prime got through. Hordak's portal was not a complete failure after all. Days after the destruction of the portal, a single clone, titled Emissary to Lord Prime arrives in the Fright Zone. There is an important task that must be fulfilled before the Emperor arrives to seize all of Etheria.<br/>Hordak is ready to fulfill whatever wishes his creator has set forth.<br/>Catra and the rest of the Horde aren't so sure about this very important Emmisary.<br/>Meanwhile, Rebellion is about to learn quickly how much worst the real Horde is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy boots crunched across the remains of what was once the Sanctum. The Lord of the Fright Zone critically surveyed the wreckage of his once prized laboratory.<br/>

Failure.<br/>

Failure, and ruin was laid bare to his crimson gaze.<br/>

The portal, years of work scattered and mangled on the cold stone floor. His plans to contact his emperor, Horde Prime, uncertain, but possibly a failure too. His lab partner... he growled at the thought.<br/>
It had been two days since Lord Hordak and Catra fled the Rebellion invasion. Only now was the master of the Fright Zone able to break away from the chaos that was left over and return to his sanctum. It would possibly be weeks before the wreckage could be sorted, cleaned, and rebuilt.<br/>

Hordak nudged a cracked monitor on the ground with his steel toed boots. Heaving a sigh, he really wasn't in the mind set to do the work necessary to set his laboratory right. Yet no one else could really do it properly, and he was loath to let anyone else set foot in his space again.<br/>

Brief thoughts of the lilac haired princess of Dryl, his once Lab Partner, flitted through his thoughts. Anger filled his head and heated his aching chest. Clenching a blue clawed fist, Hordak lashed out at the nearest solid object. A crash, and a splintering seam formed down the side of a failed clone vessel. Neon green fluid seeped out of the cracks, just like his barely held in rage.<br/>
Failure, all around.<br/>

Hordak breathed deeply, searching for control when the crunch of glass and debris alerted him to a new presence. He was certain he had demanded to be left in solitude to complete his work. Whatever fool had the audacity to disregard his demands would be severely made example of. Glaring forwards, Hordak prepared to berate this intrusion only to gasp for air instead.<br/>
Above a half wall of rubble, stood a pristinely dressed figure, the likes of which he only dreamed he'd see again. Green bioluminescent eyes shinned from behind the hood of a white cloak. Emblazoned on it, the same insignia mirroring his own cloak, the wings of the Horde Army.<br/>

"Brother?" Hordak tentatively questioned the pale doppelganger. The remained still, and silent, passively gazed down at him.<br/>

The portal, the signal, it worked! The blue haired Horde leader was almost at a lose for words at the arrival of a Horde brother, here on Etheria. He had expected his emperor Prime to arrive with whole armada to greet him. A singular clone in his place, while unexpected, and slightly disappointing, was not completely unwelcomed.  Certainly he would get his answers soon.<br/>
"The signal... got through," he began to reason aloud, filling the void. He wouldn't recognize his own nervous anticipation was causing his thoughts to run while, "Brother Prime has come for me. He has sent you to take me back home, out of this desolate world, away from this wretched planet."<br/>

"Yes Brother," the clone finally spoke, stiffly turning to descend the perch of stone and rebar.<br/>

The sound of another clone's voice jarred Hordak. Not because it resonated as his own, but because it sounded unlike any clone brother he had heard before. As his clone brother stepped delicately onto the floor, Hordak saw for the first time they barely came up to his pectorals.<br/>

What manner of clone was this?<br/>

Lifting away the white hood, the clone revealed a very different visage from that of Hordak. Familiar was the bioluminescent green eyes, ghostly white skin and hair, ears shaped like all his species. Unfamiliar was the face and stature of what must have been a child. Feminine with tails of thick white hair twisted with black cord closely framing their face. Unusual still was the gold tiara circling their forehead, with a single gem adorning it. A servant of Prime would never be allowed such ornaments. What in Prime's name was this being?<br/>
"You are not... a clone of Prime."<br/>

Unnerved, Hordak unconsciously took a step back as this abnormal clone took a step forward. It's features did not change, approaching evenly and balanced except for a curious tilt of its head. Their voice remained hollow and light as it answered, "Not a traditional clone, no, but I am still of Prime.<br/>

Fear not my brother, rejoice. Your message was received by Emperor Prime and his benevolence has sent his Emissary, to save you."<br/>

Nearby, the beacon that Hordak had sent through the portal, successfully blinked to life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Bright Moon, the aftermath of the Portal haunt's Glimmer's every thought. Her friend's may be there to support her, but wound of lost parents runs deep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flurry of feathers, sparkling like crystal fell from the heavens. Glittering pink eyes gazed in wonder at the snow like fall. A feeling of warmth and light washed over her, narrowing her sight only to their exotic beauty.</p><p>Glimmer slowly blinked, her smile radiant.</p><p>Gradually the heavenly light faded, the darkening path ahead of her clearing. A small cry escaped the princess's lips as the scene turned ominous, hard and grey. The Princess of Bright Moon found herself once again in the depths of the Fright Zone.</p><p>Her vision cleared, metal, wire and electricity surrounding her. At the center a sickly green vortex of energy and light, and the royal grace of her mother, Queen Angella.<br/>
She gazed lovingly towards her confused daughter. Arms spread out wide like her pearlescent wings in front of the still turbulent portal. </p><p>The portal.</p><p>The portal that took her mother away, horrible awareness sank into Glimmer's veins.<br/>
"Mother!" too late, her throat burned and tears formed in her eyes.</p><p>Chains had already escaped the manufactured doorway, grasping and clawing at her beloved parent. Angella made no move to struggle as unforgiving metal drew her backwards.<br/>
Desperately Glimmer tried to reach her mother, but her muscles would not heed her command. Her mind raced, she had to help, she had to do something, someone had to do something.<br/>
Against her conscious thought, her head turned to the left. There stood her champion, She-Ra, her mystical sword held firmly in her grasp. To her right, her best friend Bow, arrow at the ready as he watched it awestruck horror. </p><p>Gimmer was able to look completely behind herself, finding her father, strong and holding his sorcerers staff high. </p><p>"Do something!" She pleaded, choking on her sobs.</p><p>At her command she heard a clatter of metal, once again turning to She-Ra, no Adora frozen mid action. The Sword of Protection lay useless on the floor, shattered into hundreds of pieces, the centerpiece rune stone lost of luster. Steadily Adora, turned to white stone, began to crumble before Glimmer's eyes as well. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" she shouts, unsure of what she's apologizing for.</p><p>Next to crumble in her sites was Bow, and then her father blowing as dust towards the portal. Glimmer was alone. Alone and helpless to do anything as she faced her vanishing mother, "Mom I'm sorry!"</p><p> "Don't take her!" </p><p>Then Glimmer, screaming and sobbing shot herself awake, sitting in the middle of her room. She shuttered a breath, her whole body quaking and tangled in the blanket she's gone to sleep with. The serene glow of the Moon Stone illuminated her bedroom, in her home, where she was safe from harm, safe from nightmares. </p><p>A choked yelp alerted her to the other presences in her chamber. Adora, in shorts and a loose tank top, normally well managed blonde hair a disaster, shot up too. She mumbled incoherently reaching around blindly for her sword, her unbroken sword, up against a wall. Automatically, she scrambled over to her sword to ward off whomever dared to attack the castle. She nearly tripped over the blanket that dragged behind her.</p><p>On the other hand, Bow awoke to his startled best friends sobs with much more grace and clarity. </p><p>"Glimmer?" Bow soothingly, calmly put his hand firmly on her shoulder covered by purple silk pajamas. The Best Friend Squad, as the archer coined them, had gathered in Glimmer's room for nightly sleepovers ever since the loss of the Queen. It had only been a few days since the incident, but it felt like forever ago at the same time. They had tentatively done everything in their power to comfort the Princess, their best friend, while they all mourned. They'd comforted, distracted, listened and just vigilant watched over Glimmer for the past few days. Understandably Glimmer was a wreck of emotions, from anger to sadness to denial, all while trying to outwardly strong. She was a Princess after all, and soon to be Queen.<br/>
In all the confusion and rush of the world still spinning, she forgot how to let her guard down. </p><p>Bow's touch quells her shaking, if only minimally as she falls into his awaiting arms to openly sob. </p><p>"Another nightmare?" he asks, although it's a redundant question. Her glittering pink hair moves under his chin in a quiet nod. </p><p>Slightly more awake, Adora drags herself back to her other friends, sliding to nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. She joins the embrace around Glimmer, welcomed instantly into the touch.</p><p>"She was there," the princess hiccups, "and I couldn't, and everyone was gone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things to her and... I'm sorry."</p><p>Her words trail off, her voice dry and failing her. Adora rubs gentle circles on her back, gently hushing, "It's ok Glimmer, we're here. You're safe, it was only a nightmare."</p><p>A nightmare. Glimmer lips tremble downward, eyes stare forward, empty. </p><p>Of course it's a nightmare, one she's awake for. </p><p>***</p><p>The following morning outside of Hordak's sanctum, found Catra passing like the impatient feline she was. She glared daggers at the entryway to the laboratory where Hordak had remained holed up for the past few days. Cleanup to the rest of the Fright Zone was nearly complete, but they were running on automation, without orders from their leader. </p><p>Hordak had failed to make an appearance or show any sort of leadership since the rebels came and ruined his pet project. It annoyed the feline to no end, this idling. So what if the Horde was hurting, the Rebellion was hurting too. They'd lost their Queen, as she'd found out a few days later from some spies in the field. This was ideal time to make a strike, to gain ground, to do anything but this nothing they were doing now.</p><p>If Catra was in charge, she would take advantage without a moment's hesitation. </p><p>With a low hissing growl, Catra finally faced the Sanctum. The doors hummed to life, surprisingly unlocked as the split open in three angles. Head held high, and tail curled up straight, Catra marched herself into the laboratory. </p><p>Her heterochromian eyes lifted a little. The interior, it wasn't as nearly bad as she thought it would be. Apparently while the pale ruler of the Horde skulked about inside, he was actually, cleaning and making repairs quit diligently. Although he was nowhere in sight right now, so the sharp cat ears she possessed listened. No big sounds caught her attention, but she thought she heard someone, softly moving about the room working.   </p><p>"Hordak?" her almost shrill voice questioned as she started to move. No one responded, what did she expect?</p><p>She stalked between the glowing green tubes, stations of scattered parts and inventions to computer consul where a singular figure was working. It was someone Catra didn't recognize, short of stature and concealed by a white hood bearing the horde insignia. It defiantly wasn't Hordak, they had a stature more like Entrapta.</p><p>Catra's hesitated for a moment. Her feline pupils dilating hugely. </p><p>It wasn't possible.</p><p>"Who the heck are you?" she snapped, her body tight like a rubber band about to snap.</p><p>The being stopped their work to calmly turn towards the magicat. The pale white skin and glowing eyes resembled Hordak's alien features in a way. For a moment Catra wondered if this was Horde Prime, but quickly swatted that thought away. This... thing was just an adolescent, maybe even a child.  </p><p>Its stone cold, perfectly featureless face stared right through Catra. It was studying the figure in front of it, serenely processing all the data about this intrusion. Silence ticked on for too long, unnerving the Second in Command until she purse out again, "Hey I'm talking to you!"</p><p>"Hello little sister," the Emissary acknowledges, completely void emotions or false pleasantries. </p><p>"Little?" Catra scoffs in protest, taking a step back while she bites, "I'm twice your size midget!"</p><p>"Inaccurate, but expected of a lower life form." Catra's hairs stand on end. </p><p>This thing, this intruder, this midget is going to pay, she declares to herself, flexing her claws. </p><p>"I don't know who you think you are..."</p><p>"The Emissary of Lord Prime, Little Sister," she factually states, turning back to click away at keys on the computer station she was working from. Instantly a photo and profile of Catra appear on the green glowing screen, "And you are Catra, currently Second in Command to the Horde created by my Brother. You know him as Hordak."</p><p>Finally, if only for a moment, Catra caught a change in the facade of this Emissary. Distain, if only for a second, saying Hordak's name. She could work with that. She could also see why this Emissary reminded her of Hordak, because it was the same kind of being as he was. </p><p>That meant the Portal worked after all. It was a little satisfying. At least these nerds were good for something in the end. Still this little alien pissed her off, calling her Little Sister twice now, when she was definitely not the little sister. </p><p>Catra crossed her arms confidently anyway, watching the Emissary diligently work again at computer. Watching multiple screens all at once, it was clear she was consuming every piece of information the Fright Zone had to offer. The hood over the alien's head shifted slightly, and a cord suddenly snaked out from inside the hood and plugged itself into the consol. </p><p>Gross. A shiver ran down Catra's body, as her guilty conscious likened the maneuver to another's tendril like powers. This wasn't hair, this was a cord, coming from somewhere, plugging into technology. Etheria, it was super creepy and Catra definitely hated aliens. </p><p>"So, Little Emmisary," Catra smoothed her own dark hair back, "Where's Hordak, and what are you even doing here?"</p><p>"Collecting data Little Sister," so matter of fact, "Our Emperor, has a singularly important mission to be accomplished here before his arrival."</p><p>"A mission you say?" Catra leaned in, "What kind of mission?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Has Catra found a new friend to play with? What mission has Horde Prime sent one of his clones to Etheria to accomplish before his arrival?</p><p>6/16/20 - I took chapter 3 down for the time being. I was in such a rush to post it, I now realize I am not happy with it. Sorry for the confusion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rebellions and the horde meet in the Crimson Waste, both aiming to retrieve Mara's ship for their own. It seems someone is always interfering with someone else's best laid plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow, ow, ow!" the sun kissed princess of Plumeria cried out in muffled shrieks. The day had gone from odd, then annoying, to bad and then just plain awful in a matter of hours. She'd been recruited for first mission the newly crowned Queen of Brightmoon - Glimmer; had arranged for the rebellion. Adora, Bow, Perfuma and Huntara had set out to the Crimson Waste to retrieve Mara's alien ship. It didn't take long after arriving to the heart of the perilous desert, that they were discovered by the Horde and on the run. The Horde had also already commandeered the otherworldly vessel. Unfortunate that the fates aligned their goals with their enemies.</p><p>Purfuma yelped as Adora plucked another thin cacti needle from her freckled skin. The nature princess bemoaned her injured flesh, the sand in her sandals, the unforgiving sun overhead, the<br/>
Horde and being dragged into the failure of a mission. The giant beast woman Huntara sat slouched next to Perfuma, bemoaning what had befallen her home, the Valley of the Lost. Bow kneeled across from them, and was hastily arguing with Glimmer, trying reassure their situation was under control. The hushed squeaks and shrill protests from his voice, was proof he no control. Glimmer burst into an echoed shrill within the pad, elated with the current state of affairs. The well prepared mission had turned chaotic, and it was a perfect fly by the seat of your pants encounter for the rebellion heroes. </p><p>"Glimmer! No, no, no," Adora groaned at the communicator Bow held for them. Communications went silent as the sparkling Queen teleported herself away from her castle towards the thick of their dubious situation. Bow and Adora bowed their heads in defeat. </p><p>"We can't wait for Glimmer," Adora perked back up. The Crimson desert was a long way away from the lush castle Bright Moon, and it would take who knows how long for Glimmer to arrive. Besides, they couldn't wait for the Queen to come and engage in battle like she was still the commander of the rebellion army. This was their mission and their responsibility. It was time to rally the troops, well all four of them.</p><p>"The Hordes probably going to take the ship and whatever else they can back to the Fright Zone," the mythical heroine brought in. Bow smiled in determination as he reached around into his quiver and dug out a red vest, dirtied and slightly tattered. The black archer held the clothing up for all to see, a horde badge pinned to one side. </p><p>"I think I know how to find it... with this," he confidently explained. </p><p>Three sets of blank stares gazed back at Bow, and the vest waving like a flag in the hot air. Undeterred by their confused awe, he began to use an arrow tip to pry apart the golden enemy badge. With a pop the badge separated, revealing the intricate electronics within . </p><p>"Horde badges are able to be tracked," he clarified while connecting the data pad to the badge, "That's how they found Catra when... we kidnapped her."</p><p>That revelation was said a little less boldly before he went on, "We'll use thsi to locate the Horde soldiers in the valley and... there's our ship."</p><p>Everyone leaned in at Bow's triumphant smirk and the cluster of dots on a map of the valley. </p><p>They had the beginnings of a plan. </p><p>***</p><p>Meanwhile, while Brightmoon's small retrieval squad scrambled about the Valley of the Lost, the much larger army of Horde soldiers had been working for over a day on extracting the First One's ship. At Catra's command, they had been dutifully emptying the ship of smaller components and boxing those up to be shipped back to the Fright Zone. </p><p>Now towers and pulley systems were being put into place to secure the vessel. Early in the morning, a new order had come in that the ship was to be immediately transported back to the Fright Zone at the highest priority.  Secondly, if the alien craft were to become compromised, the second priority was to destroy the ship.  </p><p>Catra was initially surprised by that order, until it was followed shortly by the arrival of the Emissary. She'd come to be sure orders were followed correctly and efficiently. She also wished to commandeer some of the technology for her own use, to contact Horde Prime. For the near week she'd been in the Fright Zone, working on her special projects, she'd been unable communicate with the Horde mother ship. Hordak empathized with the problems, but the Emissary was certain it was just a matter of backwater technology operated by a lesser soldier.  </p><p>Big brother Prime's personal soldier was pretty no nonsense, straightforward and a bit creepy. The Emissary had goals, drive and focus; and Catra could get behind all of those things about the real Horde. She would play along with this little  as long as things were moving forward and beneficial. It was also kind of amusing and pathetic to see Hordak fawn over a commanding officer half his size. </p><p>Speaking, hypothetically of the pint sized representative, Catra had realized she hadn't seen her or Scorpia in over a half hour. She was partially sure the Emissary could take care of herself, since most of the Horde soldier's were intimidated by her dead, acid green stare and odd behavior. Scorpia on the other hand she could use her muscle for to move this cargo along. </p><p>A shadow formed in her peripheral vision and the magicat huffed in frustration, "Where have you been?"</p><p>"Aw, did you miss me?" Scorpia cheerfully chimed, sauntering up the Horde's second in command. Mismatched eyes rolled in annoyance as the woman leaned over to view the data pad she was using. Her carapace covered arm resting on her hips as she gazed down in curiosity.</p><p>"There's still a lot of cargo and it's not loading itself," Catra spun around to fully face Force Captain Scorpia.</p><p>She hesitated at the air of confidence Scorpia excluded. Nonchalantly brushing the air with her claw, the woman smirked, "All work and no play, maybe it's time for a break? Just you and me?"</p><p>Feline eyes narrowing, Catra spun and with strength that contradicted her small size, she bodily slammed the scorpian woman in to a pile of crates.</p><p>"What's the big idea?"</p><p>A genuine tittering laugh answered Catra's demand. Sand crunched beneath the feet of another approaching individual as her joyful voice prattled on, "Oh that Emi is something else. She is just so absolutely focused on her work. All this fancy alien technology around and she is just glowing, well i think she is. It's kinda hard to tell when you... look... at... her?"</p><p>Scorpia trailed off as she finally focused on the scene ahead of her. She was staring into the confused eyes of herself, who was being held back by an equally confused looking Catra. </p><p>"Oh my... I have a twin!" Scorpia announced with glee. </p><p>The other party of the extraction zone lowered their gazes in disbelief at the scorpian woman. </p><p>"Or maybe I've been cloned? I did sign a lot of paperwork at one point."</p><p>"So many questions," Catra groaned, tightening her grip on the double.</p><p>"Yeah me too."</p><p>"Alright, who the heck do you think you are?" Catra demanded. Clearly-not-Scorpia grinned like the cat who caught the canary. A shimmer of shadow washed over the imposter and moment later shrunk down into a mirror image of the magicat. With a hissing screech, Catra sprang back from her own doppelganger and Scorpia took a quick seat on the crates.  </p><p>"You should know yourself best, right Kitten?" the double laughs with delight.</p><p>A frustrated groan vibrated from Catra's throat. She'd had enough weirdness these past few weeks to last her a lifetime. It was time to regain control of command. </p><p>"First! Where's the Emissary?" </p><p>"Sounds important," not-Catra snarked.</p><p>"On the ship!" Scorpia quickly answered. </p><p>"We need to keep tabs on her and stop giving her nicknames. Now you creep, what the hell are you?"</p><p>Catra's zeroed back on the interloper, who was still smiling the devil's smile. A breath passed as not-Catra blinked with a second set of eyelids. The effect thoroughly unnerved both Horde soldiers. </p><p>"I'm just what you ordered."</p><p>***</p><p>The Princess of Power landed firmly on one of the twisted wooden walkways crawling up the valley's side. A fully armored Horde solider jolted at the sight of the Amazonian woman, adorned in gold and white, shimmering blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a smirk that spoke of trouble ahead. </p><p>"Hi there," She-Ra greeted before reeling back and slugging the unfortunate soldier off the walkway. The sound of a laser cannon powering up caught her attention, and quick reflexes kicked in right before a brilliant green energy blast tore into the heroine. Instead the laser beam tore a hole into the cliff side the size of a tank. Another shot hummed to life for a moment before Bow's arrow from above struck true and disrupted the mechanics.</p><p>She-Ra acknowledged her eagle-eyed comrade from above with a smile. Returning her attention to the opposition ahead, the golden princess tore down the rickety bridge, throwing soldier's around like rag dolls.</p><p>"Hey!" a familiar voice calls out. She-Ra turns to see Catra approaching, hands thrown out as she reprimands, "Watch the goods!"</p><p>In a beat she launches across the distance, deftly knocking her enemy off the planks onto the rocky ground below. Another deft leap, and Catra dives down to continue their battle dance. </p><p>***</p><p>At the very bottom of the canyon, Perfuma, guarded by Huntara made their way to the underside of Mara's ship. The nature princess stood in deep concentration, pulling at the sparse cacti below, willing them to grow to her will. The cacti grow but none are strong enough to support the massive weight of the ship. Perfuma is not strong enough.</p><p>With a pained and frustrated cry she resigns herself to defeat when she notices for the first time the roots of the cacti she'd been manipulating.</p><p>"We're underground!" she delights, the widest smile on her freckled face. </p><p>"You're just realizing this now?" Huntara gawks, right before knocking down a Horde soldier attempting to sneak up on the duo. </p><p>"Do you know what else is ungrounded? Roots!" the princess crows, weaving her magic and bending the roots of all the desert plants to her will.</p><p>With dignity and grace, Perfuma finally shows off her true strength as she gathers up the root networks from below and all around to lift the First One's ship towards the top of the canyon. Huntara gawks in wonder at the princess, glowing with confidence.</p><p>***</p><p>Unknown to the retrieval party, within the first one's ship, worked a small Horde soldier. The Emissary had been disassembling and hacking away at the ship to attempt to boost her communications ability. Wires were strung throughout her gauntlet, where she kept a built in data pad. So far after hours of toil, the Emissary communicated with dead air echoing back at her. This dimension, Despondos is what Hordak had called it, was very perplexing. Still the lone abandoned clone managed to get a signal to their maker, so it was possible. There were just pieces the Emisarry had yet to reassemble, and a need for more data to solve the mysteries. </p><p>The ship suddenly creaked and rocked, disrupting the clones thoughts. All was still for just a second before the craft jolted again and tipping over the Emissary from her seat on the floor.   Without fanfare, the Emissary unhooked her gauntlet from the alien computer and made her way towards the exit. </p><p>***</p><p>"These cacti have the most powerful root system, oh I was so wrong about them." Perfuma lightly laughed, joined in by Huntara's deep chuckle behind large white tusks. </p><p>"And I was wrong about you Flower Girl,"</p><p>The moment of accomplishment was brief as Perfuma found her wrist and leg coiled in what appeared to be strands of hair braided with cables. </p><p>"Entrapta?" Perfuma assumed before having the chance to turn around. </p><p>"Flower Girl!" Huntara moved moment too late.</p><p>With a fierce jerk, the blonde princess was whipped to the earth. She felt her jaw bounce against the hard crimson stone, gravel scrapping along her soft skin as she was dragged across the ground. Managing to twist her torso, Perfuma saw the loan figure who had caught them by surprise, "Defiantly not Entrapta!"  </p><p>"You are an interference to Horde Prime and must be purged," the Emissary dryly explained as she pulled her struggling prey in closer. Huntara landed between them both, spinning her staff before letting it cleave through the wire and hair ensnaring Perfuma. </p><p>Skittering away, the hair abruptly loosens its hold to retract to its original length framing the small soldier's face. Her expression is unmoved, but Huntara has gained insight that the this little intrusion is protective of what's attached to her head</p><p>"Do you wanna play short stack?" Huntara goads, cracking her neck of kinks before her next move. </p><p>"Go and finish the job flower girl, I've got this one."</p><p>Perfuma hesitates to abandon her fighting comrade. None of this sits well with her, and for more reasons that her normal dislike of violence. She rocks back and forth, timidly warning, "Something... something's not right."</p><p>"Yeah, my home is crawling with Horde scum," the beastly  woman doesn't look back. </p><p>"No it's her!" Perfuma stutters out, pointing at the unmoving clone. </p><p>"She looks like... a child," Huntara agrees as Perfuma rushes to explain. A frail unimpressive child that she should easily be able to step on. She can't remember the Horde ever training child soldier's to go out into the field, but a lot can change in a short time. Beyond the pale completion and acid green eyes, this soldier gives away very little about themselves. Maybe they're just assuming but it's small stature, that it even is a child. </p><p>"Something is off with her. Huntara, I think she might really..."</p><p>"It's ok Flower Girl," the ex-Horde warrior assures. She gestures back towards the ship without removing her eyes from her opponent. </p><p>"You go do your job, and I'll do mine."</p><p>"That technology belongs to his eminence Prime. It will be retrieved in his name or destroyed along with all primitives." the Emissary coldly explains. The moment Perfuma is back to the ship, the fighters clash. </p><p>***</p><p>Above She-ra thrusts her mystical sword towards the agile Catra. The magicat pushes herself into the air to leap over the attack and land directly behind. These are familiar tactics to both fighters and Adora is swift to turn in time to guard herself against a flurry of clawed kicks. A strong push of her arms throws her assailant off for a moment. Catra lands gracefully again, quickly charges forwards with a swipe of her claw. </p><p>The ship hasn't moved an inch from what She-ra can tell as she continues to toil with Catra. She knows that her allies can get that ship out of the valley, she believes in them. It had seems for a moment that Perfuma had gotten it down, or up. She just needs more time to use her nature gifts to accomplish the mission. If it was time she needed, She-ra would provide it, she could do this all day.</p><p>Her current battle is at a stalemate, neither foe gaining nor giving ground at this point. Both are scratched and bruised and too stubborn to stop, until a terrible scream echoes across the canyon walls. It's enough to cause the mighty warrior to hesitate, leave herself open for a solid kick to the gut. She-ra tumbles back and off the precarious edge of the fragile walkway. The ensuing skirmishes have not been kind to the canyon pathways, some sections cracked, others falling apart and whole sections missing. </p><p>"She-ra!" it's Prefuma's cry.</p><p>She's scared.</p><p>She's desperate.</p><p>She-ra chances a glance down at the valley floor. Perfuma is facing off with a Horde soldier alone. The nature wielder tries to summon roots to her aid as shields, the soldier performing a furious onslaught of whips. Each slash steadily chips away at Perfuma's plant defense, and she can't seem to create a renewed shield fast enough. </p><p>Adora realizes she can't see Huntara anywhere. </p><p>A chuckle draws her attention back up, Catra is mocking her. </p><p>"Looks like they're horribly outmatched down there. That's a real Horde Soldier, by the way," the feline leans in, if possible her grin drawing wider. "Just imagine what will happen the more of that show up, to annihilate you." </p><p>She-ra would like nothing more than to sucker punch that smug look right off her face. Her friend's need her though, now. Clutching her sword, she allows Catra to slip away and she allows gravity to take her down to the next battlefield.  </p><p>Prehensile cords lash out against the arms of Perfuma's delicate skin. She suppresses a scream as she suffers dozens of searing cuts. The Emissary has broken through her magical defenses and now she's using her body to shield herself now. If only this soldier would let up for a second, but that's something Perfuma knows won't happen. </p><p>She can't look away, but she knows Huntara is laid out on the sienna earth, the ground beneath her darkening steadily. The battle with seasoned warrior woman was fast and brutal; almost insultingly Perfuma knows that she's being gone easy on. Huntara expertly used her staff to take down her enemy, but it wasn't enough. The smaller Emissary had the advantage of being small and quick. When the staff struck down to be momentarily pushed into the earth, the prehensile hair came to life again, quickly snagging the weapon for her own use. </p><p>Huntara made the mistake of being shocked, and getting slapped across the face with her own weapon. It was quickly discarded out of reach, and the wires weaved into the Emissary's hair lash out next, like straight arrows. Crimson blood splurts from two punctures created in the lavender skinned warriors exposed abdomen. Without hesitation her flesh is pierced again in the chest and grazing across her neck. The wounds don't appear to be deep, but they are numorous, slicing up the woman like Swiss cheese. Finally one wire grazes deeply into Huntara's temple, and that's the strike that sends the woman falling. </p><p>Perfuma has all but forgotten her mission to raise the ship in her horror. It's why she doesn't even hesitate to scream out for help when the Emissary appears at her side, shimmering silver lilac hair stained red.</p><p>When She-ra hits the ground running she is greeted by Perfuma dangling from wires, constricting her throat and that single Horde soldier. Huntara lays off in the distance, she can see she's injured and out for the count, but she can't tell how bad it is. Priority is Perfuma being strangled in the air. </p><p>Without a witty remark or warning, She-ra charges forwards screaming, ready to slice through the wire. The Emisarry doesn't take her eyes from her victim, simply jumping out of the way and pulling Perfuma in closer to her. Whirling around, jabbing her sword forwards, the strick comes up short. Now the soldier is using Perfuma as a human shield, Adora's plenty sure no one taught that in training. Dead green eyes stare forward, thru She-ra as her friend gags for air. </p><p>"Release Perfuma!"</p><p>The Emissary blinks.</p><p>"Now!" She-ra grits, re-centering herself and tightening her grip. Perfuma will choke to death if she doesn't do something soon. Her crystal blue eyes search everywhere for an opening, a distraction, some help even. The flower princess gags again. She-ra attempts another swipe of her blade but the wires maneuver Perfuma's body straight into its path. </p><p>Tears prick Adora's eyes, blurring her vision, eating away at her resolve.  </p><p>"Please," she gags out a desperate plea. </p><p>Miraculously, her plea is answered. Two family, well muscled arms wrap around the Emissary, taking them all by surprise. Huntara, looking horribly battered and breathing heavily, lifts their tiny opponent off her feet. The bear hug squeezes her tightly and she gasps for air against the thick pressure. Survival instict kicks in, the Emissary releases Perfuma and She-ra rushes over to scope her up and away. </p><p>"Let me go," the Emissary demands coldly and cooly.</p><p>"Not a..." Huntara coughs hoarsley, "chance!" </p><p>The Emissary futilely kicks her short  legs, then uses her hair and wires to stab and pry at the monstrous woman holding her. The child soldier fights like the devil, but Huntara is the strongest in the Crimson Wastes, even battered and bleeding. The woman grunts and groans at every piercing of metal tipped wire she receives, but she will not relate her grasp. </p><p>Almost abruptly the Emissary's calculating demeanor shatters as she begins to order almost shrilly, "Let me go. Let me go! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!!!"</p><p>It seems through their struggle, the rebellion is about to come out on top again.</p><p>"Adora!" From one side of the cliff, Bow drops down, hurrying towards She-Ra and Perfuma.</p><p>"What's happened? Are you guys ok?" Bow demands, sliding next to Perfuma who gingerly holds her throat. She doesn't bother to speak, only vigorously nod her head that she will recover.</p><p>"Horde Prime will destroy you all!" the Emissary screams, writhing like mad in Huntara's hold.</p><p>"Who is that?" eyes widened with shock, Bow blatantly stares at the child in horde clothing.</p><p>"No idea," She-ra answers matter of fact.</p><p>"Emi!" a new arrival in red draws their attention. It's Scorpio and it's too late for anyone to react as spins on her toes and stabs Huntara in the back with her stinger. The poison is not deadly, but it's quick and effective, knocking out the larger woman in a second. Before being crushed by the dead weight of her falling captor, the Emissary skips out of the way, cheeks burning with rage.</p><p>"C'mon!" Scorpia implores as she snatches up "Emi's" hand in her chelae grasp. The Emissary doesn't fight as much as she had been as she's dragged away from the rebellion and the ship. Her unflappable calm has yet to return as she stares back.</p><p>"The mission," she mumbles to herself, reaching towards her data pad housing gauntlet, "for the glory of the Emperor."</p><p>With a press of her pale clawed finger, the canyon shakes and erupts. Explosions detonate from within and out of the first ones ship, engulfing it in fire. The ricochet vibrates off the already unstable canyon, creating a landslide to tumble off the cliff sides. </p><p>Scorpia had gotten them far enough away before the explosions went off. She watches the blaze, paling to the same tone as her own white hair. </p><p>"What did you do?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter got monstrously longer because i couldn't find the right moment to end it. And yes, i did blow up the Rebellion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fractured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She-ra and the rebellion ultimately lost the battle and the ship, but did the Horde actually win? Fractured pieces remain after the destruction that the Horde wrought. Despair and doubt are weigh heavily on both sides.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm here!" Glimmer called, materializing in a cloud of glitter. Her smile bright and body winded, she's battle ready in her slightly soiled armor. She may have had difficulty locating the rendezvous point in the valley.<br/>
It only took her two dozen teleports.</p><p>That eager smile begins to fall as she takes in the silence of the Crimson Waste. A hazy cloud of red dust and debris is settling over the landscape. The smoldering remnants of Horde weapons and tanks litter the landscape. The sides of the cliffs are shorn and discolored where the rock and sand had collapsed. Numerous and huge fragments of the crimson cliffs rest at the bottom, mixed in with twisted green metal, overgrown roots and what appears to be the edges of the first Ones Ship.<br/>
"No," the queen gasped.</p><p>Repeating that word like a mantra, she teleports down each level of the cliff side. On one reappearance, she lost her balance on loose gravel, but quickly caught herself with a subsequent teleport onto groundzero. </p><p>"Bow!" she cried loudly.</p><p>"Adora!" she ran around the perimeter of rumble.</p><p>"Huntara?" her eyes prickled. Something dislodged from the pile startling her. Her tan skin clenched her staff tightly as she recognized it to be the helmet of a Horde soldier. An ominous feeling burned her.</p><p>"Perfuma?" her voice cracked. She scolded herself, she would not fall apart.</p><p>Glimmer spotted a break in the rubble, under the wing of Mara's spaceship. Rushing towards the opening, she thought she heard voices. Quickly but carefully she maneuvered herself towards the opening. Too narrow to squeeze through; and too dark and mangled with debris to see inside. </p><p>"Anybody?" her voice was much weaker than she meant it to be. </p><p>It was enough.</p><p>"Glimmer?" Bow's voice replied from within the rubble. Glimmer's heart leapt into her throat in relief and the tears she'd been trying to repress, flooded her coral eyes. </p><p>"I'm here! I'm here Bow! I'll send a light in."</p><p>Her best friend hoarsely coughed before being able to speak clearly, "Be careful! We're under the ship, but it's not secure!"</p><p>Sparkling pink light formed in her palm as she sent in a beacon through the twisted passageway. She squinted as the rose glow illuminated the crimson rocks. Glimmer was able to see enough inside and calculate where she should teleport herself. In a blink Glimmer was underneath the precarious collapse of the alien vessel and cliff walls. </p><p>She-Ra was at the epicenter of the destruction. Using all her might she was straining to hold up the ship and the tons of rock on top of it. The look on her anguished face, the sweat pouring down her shoulders and the trembling of her legs said she was at her limit. To remain focused, she didn't acknowledge Glimmer's arrival. </p><p>Twisted and broken roots were also supporting the ship, just barely. Perfuma was leaning against one of the roots, head lolled to the side. Her skin was riddled with bruising and cuts, even her pink dress was torn up. Her breathing was shallow, and she had clearly passed out from the labor.  </p><p>While looking around she'd unconsciously walkd to Bow's side, sitting next to an unmoving Huntara. His right blue pants leg was torn to shreds, and his boot was completely gone. The archer's knee was discolored and misshapen underneath a wrap of his purposefully cut left pants leg. Huntara looked perhaps the worst of everyone. Riddled with holes and covered in blood. Glimmer was hesitant to broach it directly.  </p><p>Lastly and surprisingly, were two Horde soldiers, one kneeling and the second laying down. The situation appeared even more chaotic and unfortunate at this juncture.</p><p>"What happened?" the Queen finally asked, tears still in her eyes as she looked firmly at Bow. </p><p>"The Horde... set of an explosion," it was the simplest answer, "I didn't think... I didn't think they'd do it."</p><p>"Glimmer," Adora interjected, "I can't hold this much longer. You have to teleport everyone away. Now!"</p><p>A beat of shock overtook the Queen at the command, but soon the ship overhead creaked, rocks scrapped together. Without a second thought, Glimmer took Bow's hand in hers, and put her other hand on Huntara's arm. In a flash she teleported the first to safety. </p><p>Off to the side, the awake Horde soldier shook their head. Stiffly they stood up and went for a poll that had been used to prop up the ship prior. The sound of the clattering drew She-Ra's attention as she sensed the Horde soldier stalking up behind her. Her peripherals caught the movement of the poll, </p><p>"Hey!" she warned. Was this really the best time for the enemy to make a, honestly suicidal move? The Princess of Power couldn't defend and hold the ship up. No one conscious remained to defend her vulnerable position. Adora resolved herself, she was just going to have withstand the brunt of the attack. </p><p>It never came.</p><p>Instead, a pole was wedged up under the ship, near where she stood. The Horde soldier didn't comment as they limped away to find another support to prop under the ship. She-ra's blue eyes tried their best to follow the soldier's movement in the pink haze of the cave-in. </p><p>The soldier heard the unasked question, "I don't want to die down here too."</p><p>She-ra's crystal blue eyes widened for a moment, then softened. Life was most valuable down here.</p><p>Glimmer flashed back into being next to Perfuma, reaching down to hold up the fainted princess. Before she could teleport again, She-Ra directed, "Take them too. Everyone is getting out of here."</p><p>Glimmer just nodded motioning the Horde soldier over as she knelt next to other, Perfuma draped over her back. There was no hesitation. </p><p>As soon as they were gone, the warrior princess let her knees buckle, crying against the strain. She'd used up so much energy in the ensuing explosion. She didn't know how she'd managed to pull it off when everyone was blown away and the sky started falling on their heads. Perfuma was a great help to keep the ship above them, but she too was driven to her limits. Miraculously, She-Ra had been able to locate and bring everyone back towards the umbrella of otherworldly technology before they were buried. That burst of power didn't last though while she moved to help hold the ship up, thinking she could toss it and the cliff above off of them. She lost the momentum, Perfuma fainted, and now she was the sole individual keeping them from being crushed to death. </p><p>Appearing for the last time, Glimmer retrieved Adora. Once clear, the ship and cliffs crashed to the ground.</p><p>***</p><p>Steadily speeding away from the carnage they left behind, the Horde skiff raced across the desert sands. There were no applause or theatrical bows, congratulations or triumphant smiles. Instead the four occupants of the vehicle watched with varying degrees of awe at what remained in the distance.</p><p>The Emissary was impassive.</p><p>Scorpia stood speechless.</p><p>Double Trouble's eyes shifted uneasily.</p><p>Catra's emotions were manic, her breathing shallow.</p><p>"The rebellion, we crushed them," the feline stated. Her lips quirked a quivering smile, but the taste of acid followed up her esophagus. They'd won. They'd thrown away the objective, and risked everything just to assure victory. </p><p>It was reckless. It was bittersweet. It was horrifying. </p><p>There was no way anyone would survive that explosion intact. Winning felt amazing. </p><p>A memory of Adora's laughter flashed across her mind's eye. Winning felt horrible.</p><p>"There is only victory in Horde Prime's army, Little Sister," the cold words broke Catra from her internalization. Turning towards stand-in, the small clone had turned away, bored with was already behind. Everything was decisive and necessary; and that should have been enough. Catra swallowed, remembering victory was all that mattered.</p><p>Scorpia twisted her claws together, gradually coming over her shell-shock. Her mind had been turning over, filled with doubts and concerns. This wasn't the Horde she had grown up to love and stand for. The mission was botched, that sometimes happened, but she'd never recalled an extreme play being utilized. That kind of wanton destruction and mayhem was what the Rebels did, not the Horde. So, they didn't get the ship, Hordak would be angry but they'd try something else. </p><p>Now they didn't have anything. They'd barely made it out themselves and the other soldier's didn't even get a warning. Scorpia started. This was all off plan.</p><p>"The whole valley came down on the ship and..."</p><p>"There are still components of the First Ones Vessel headed towards the Fright Zone," Emissary filled in when the Force Captain struggled to finish her thoughts. The tall woman's dark brows knit in worry, it wasn't what she was concerned about at all. "Those will have to suffice."</p><p>Scorpia found herself nodding anyway. This was technically a higher ranking officer then herself. Maybe she was over thinking it. The greater Horde must know best, so she tightened her hold on her doubts for the moment.   </p><p>Catra, fixated on what they were leaving behind again, didn't realize the Emissary had come to her side. Senses dulled, she barely repressed startling when the haunting clone made herself known. She honestly lacked the energy.</p><p>"It's best remove weeds from the garden, before they spread," she explained. "The enemies and the unfaithful, it's crucial to depose of those obstacles before His arrival. You will be handsomely rewarded Little Sister."</p><p>That assurance won a half smile.</p><p>Double Trouble's serpentine tongue could taste the apprehension in the air. They were also part of that uncertain feeling too. The Horde had been in trouble and they thought they could stir up some mischief and some cash on the side. This was defiantly going to be the side that came out on top at the end. It could be fun, it could be lucrative or it could be deadly. </p><p>Yellow eyes focused on the alien intermediary.</p><p>"Darlings," they mused to themselves, "Where were you hiding this fire before?"</p><p>  ***</p><p>Back on top of the burning sands, the Rebels of the Alliance regrouped after their near end.</p><p>Glimmer hovered over her allies, and the two Horde soldier's she'd teleported up from the bowels of the valley. She-ra knelt in the sands, using her sword to hold herself up, clearly exhausted but too stubborn to let go. The one Horde soldier remained prone, unmoving, while their fellow sat pensively at their side, folded in on themselves.  </p><p>Bow gingerly checked his leg wounds, his knee was absolutely shattered, but he would heal. Perfuma had come around sometime after she was brought above ground, and had dragged herself to Huntara's side. Hold the fierce warriors hand, the gentle nature princess was inconsolable. </p><p>Placing a warm toned hand on the crying Perfuma, Glimmer sadly smiled. They'd been through a lot, but they'd all made it. Things made have looked hopeless, but they had to be strong, and had to band together.</p><p>"It's okay Perfuma. You're ok. It's over," her voice was gentle, reassuring, just like her mother's.</p><p>Choking on another sob, the blonde princess looked up, her eyes haunted and red.</p><p>"No!" Glimmer withdrew as if burnt. Her fellow princess was more than distraught as words spilt from her thin lips, "It's no! Those eyes! She was all wrong! A monster! It wasn't a child! Her heart!"</p><p>Firm hands gripped the sobbing princess. Adora had rushed over, steel blue eyes focused and strong. Perfuma was hysterical now; hyperventilating and she was going to make herself faint again.  </p><p>"Her heart stopped beating!" Perfuma blurted. Everyone was shocked, confused for a moment. Almost like it never happened, the freckled princess found her resolve and laid a viselike hold on She-Ra's biceps.</p><p>"Huntara's heart stopped beating!"</p><p>"No!" Adora fell over herself. Glimmer rushed to the Crimson Waste warriors side to confirm. Her own eyes widened in horror when she found Perfuma's words to be true. </p><p>The Princess of Power clamored over next, her sword scrapping the dirt behind her. her heart clenched. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to go so horribly wrong. The ship destroyed, Perfuma battered, Bow broken, soldier's abandoned, Huntara... </p><p>"I can fix this," her voice quivering.</p><p>"Adora?" Glimmer hesitated.</p><p>She-Ra picked herself up, her whole body wracked with tremors.</p><p>"I can fix this," she assured in a whisper, raising her sword up overhead.</p><p>"I WILL FIX THIS!" a golden glow enveloped Adora, eyes blazing now. In a beat, Pure power, ethereal and warm washed over the mismatched group of survivors. The healing magic began its work, willed by Adora's determination, and purest will.</p><p>Cuts and bruises faded away into unblemished skin. Bones knit and realigned, injured muscles mended. A whisper of life kissed over the deceased. As quickly as it began, the power vanished. The magic of Adora's alter ego burst away too, energy spent as Adora sank gracelessly to the ground.</p><p>A shallow breath was taken from purple lips, as Huntara began to breath again. Perfuma began sobbing anew as she fell onto the great woman, ear against her chest to listen to her heart beat. Huntara's eyes remained closed, but it was to expected after being brought back from the precipice of death. </p><p>"Bow?" Glimmer asked as the archer tested his knee.</p><p>"Sore, but good," he nodded in appreciation.</p><p>Adora weakly smiled; proud but drained, she'd done it.</p><p>Then the one Horde soldier stood stiffly. The injuries they had sustained had been healed too, but their body language was clearly apprehensive. The standard shock baton they carried, clenched tightly in their fist one moment before they chucked it at Adora. It bounced off the ground before striking her, but the intent was clear.</p><p>Eyes wandered to the second soldier, still unmoving. </p><p>"Why?" the soldier asked, voice filled with venom. They reached up and roughly pulled away their helmet, revealing a familiar face to Adora.</p><p>"Lonnie?"</p><p>"That was a big show for nothing!" Lonnie raged.</p><p>"What are you going for?" Glimmer quickly rose to the confrontation. Lonnie was seething and she had discarded her weapon, but she was still a dangerous Horde. </p><p>"He's still dead!"</p><p>Lonnie's words knocked the Queen back. Adora teetered trying to sit up. Maybe she didn't understand what was said, her head did feel very heavy. </p><p>"Lonnie I..."</p><p>"Shut it traitor! You didn't fix anything. You only did what you wanted!"</p><p>"No, no, I didn't. I'm saving everyone. I..." Adora protested, her voice growing smaller. Her heart despaired looking at the betrayal and hatred burning in Lonnie's. Finally, she lurched forwards, energy completely spent. She couldn't hear her friends calling her, already consumed in darkness.</p><p>***</p><p>Back in the Fright Zone, deep in the hidden Sanctum, a gremlin-esque clone landed on a workstation. It's golden eyes stared into the shadows, seeing clearly in the darkness. </p><p>Echoing footfalls approached the computer consol. Posture straight and hands behind his lower back, Hordak stopped in front of his loyal agent. His glowing eyes glanced down as Imp's blue hand presented a silvery strand to his creator.    </p><p>"Emissary," Imp's recorded voice played back.</p><p>Carefully Hordak's claw took the hair, his red eyes filled with suspicion. He exhaled a growling breath. In the security of his Sanctum, the defective clone had s spark of doubt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know what I'm doing! O_o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Rebellion and the Horde have plans moving forward. Plans that normally don't go as expected. The Rebellion excel at improvisation though. Last minute changes may need to become the norm for the Fright Zone too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonnie, agent of the Horde and current prisoner of Bright Moon Castle, leveled a grave stare at her keepers. It had been almost two days since her capture. An arduous two days leading up to her imprisonment in this joke of a holding cell. Spacious and tall, with equally wide unsecure windows, plush furnishing, crystalline lighting and uneconomical plumbing.</p><p>She was insulted. This wasn't a prison, this was a royal suite. </p><p>The lone soldier scoffed internally, because this morning they were serving her a colorful and delicate breakfast. Served by the Queen herself. Lonnie had half a mind to throw back in the Queen's face. They were not taking her seriously, at all.</p><p>Glimmer stood in the threshold, flanked by two tall guards; expression meaningful and sincere. Words of regret, another apology were hanging on her lips. Lonnie had seen that guilty look from everyone on the trek back from the Crimson Wastes. Glimmer held the offering of food out a little further, hoping it would be excepted at least.</p><p>"We are truly sorry about the loss of your fellow soldier. I can tell you were close."</p><p>"We weren't," it was a snap correction. Lonnie didn't care. This wasn't her sovereign. They weren't close, not like she was with Kyle or Rogelio. He just another cog in the Horde empire, but he was still an orphan like her and most of the others. She was internally relieved, because it could have been Kyle or Rogelio, and they were there that day. Who knows who else was buried under the avalanche. Nameless Horde Scum that the princesses didn't care anything about and left to rot. Lonnie was just unfortunately fortunate that day.</p><p>"I see," Glimmer shrunk back. "I just wanted to let you know we will have a proper burial. It was an unfortunate tragedy and he deserves a proper send off."</p><p>"So you can spit on his grave?" Lonnie needed to bite her tongue and knew it. She could see calm dignitary start to unravel. Maybe she should stop poking the princess... or queen.</p><p>Glimmer's grip on the tray tightened furiously as she bit back, "We are not the bad guys!"</p><p>"I wasn't born yesterday princess menace," Glimmer abruptly pushed forwards, shoving the tray of food in Lonnie's unprepared arms. The black woman stumbled back, barely finding her footing. </p><p>Glimmer huffed, stomping out of the guest room/prison cell, sparkling with barely checked rage of her own. She had so many things to say to this exasperating Horde Scum. She barely turned her head back to speak one last sentence, "You'll be allowed to attend the funeral."</p><p>The guards closed the door upon her exit. Right before the tray of food could be heard clattering against the closed door.</p><p>The Queen of heaved a great sigh. This morning was turning out to be spectacular. Straightening her back, Glimmer made her way through the curved halls of her castle, the two guards shadowing. The next stop was the war room where her top general Juliet; and Adora and Bow were waiting.</p><p>"Good morning everyone," Glimmer brightened. Brief greetings were shared all around as she took her seat in the Queen's chair. A map of the Crimson Waste and the location of Mara's ship, where they had left it was displayed on the table. Their hope was, that the ship might still be recoverable since the Horde wrote it off... or blew it up. Despite the pyrotechnics and crushing cliffs that pummeled it, Bow was able to determine that the First One's craft was made of sterner stuff. He couldn't be sure of the inside from his visual inspection, but his keen eyes could see that the ship survived 1000 years for a reason. </p><p>But before logistics, Glimmer looked to Adora, "How's Huntara doing?"</p><p>"Good. Better," the blonde fumbled with her choice of words. While Glimmer saw to the prisoner, Adora felt it was best she was scarce. She spent most of the morning checking in with their Amazonian warrior. After some fluids and some proper rest, Huntara had finally woken up. It was a good sign, and she would still need some more before she made a full recovery.<br/>
Perfuma was also doing much better, back in Plumeria to recover in the comfort of her own home.     </p><p>The magic of She-Ra hadn't been able to heal everyone completely. It greatly troubled Adora, but it could have been worst. There was a worst, and it was silently eating away at her. </p><p>"And how's Lonnie?" Adora quickly shoved her doubts down to ask about her old comrade. </p><p>Glimmer's eye twitch involuntary before she chose the word, "Spirited."</p><p>"Hun?" Adora nodded, turning the word over in her brain too, "Good."</p><p>"So, recovery mission part two," Glimmer refocused her attention to the holographic on the table. They had a plan to revise.</p><p>"Your Highness," the general softly cleared her throat. All eyes shifted to the silver clad soldier in anticipation. The towering battled scared woman handed a data pad to her Queen to quickly review.</p><p>"There's been a distress call from the town of Elberon. The Horde bots have encroached upon their borders and they are requesting assistance immediately."</p><p>Inner-Glimmer deflated. Outer-Glimmer frowned, so they were revising their revision plan. </p><p>***</p><p>"You know, a little forewarning would be nice," Mermista stated as she and She-Ra flew, saddled on Swiftwind towards the small village of Elberon. After an overly frustrating deliberation, the sea princess had been selected by Glimmer to partner up on the mission. </p><p>Adora remained adamant that she would go it alone, but was eventually overruled. Bow was equally disappointed due to the loss of not being able to test out his surge device in the field. The archer wasn't used to being sidelined either, but even he knew his healing wasn't 100% yet. </p><p>Glimmer's compromised this by electing Bow return to the Crimson Waste for Recover Mara's Ship: Part 2. He would be sent off with equipment, a few extra hands and the power-couple of Netossa and Spinnerella. In hind-sight Glimmer thought, the married duo may have been best suited for the Crimson Wastes the first time. No one needed to hear her say that though. </p><p>Mermista and Adora would also be tasked with testing out Bow's surge device while riding the town of Horde scum. Glimmer could delegate all the problems laid in front of her and come up with satisfactory solutions. The Queen was certain my nightfall, they could have all their loose ends cleanly tied up.</p><p>With a series of quick teleports, Glimmer had arrived with Mermista begrudgingly in tow. She had breakfast in one hand and a coffee in the other. Face downcast, the woman with aqua hair grumbled, "We have to stop meeting like this."</p><p>"I promise this isn't like last time, we could really use your help," Glimmer clapped her hands together in excitement, "I need you and She-ra and you to liberate the town of Elberon. What better way to start your day then kicked around some Horde bots?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"And you'll be testing out the surge device Bow created to short circuit all the bots."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>"You get to hold the trigger. Zap. Zap."</p><p>Glimmer was practically singing to try and turn Mermista's frown upside down. The prickly princess's dark brow raised along with her lip before abruptly chugged down her drink. She whirled around dramatically, facing away from everyone, "Sea-Ra and She-Ra together again!"</p><p>Flying above the clouds, it didn't take the trio long to reach Elberon. Plumes of smoke were rising from the homes. Tanks were plowing over everything in their path. The spherical bots were marching through the streets aiming at anything that moved. The fae-like residents of the town were evacuating as quickly as they could.</p><p>"Are you ready?" She-ra, already transformed asked.</p><p>"I was born ready," Mermista smirked, holding on tight.</p><p>Swiftwind dove towards the earth, soon spotted by a grateful villager.</p><p>"She-Ra is here!" They cried.</p><p>The Princesses both left the flying steed and charged into battle. She-ra brandishing her weapon to cleave a bot in two like it was butter. Mermista quickly latched onto the water of the nearby river, washing ground soldiers off their feet. Swiftwind cut off the path of another bot and reared forward to kick with his legs. </p><p>With practiced ease She-ra transformed her magical sword into an elegant spear. She deftly twirled the weapon to stab a nearby bot. The cut was unclean, but skewered bot inspired the powerful princess. Lifting her new weapon up, She-ra spun the speared bot around, crashing it into the bots surrounding her.</p><p>"Ha!" she yelled in delighted triumph. Ten or 100 bots, didn't matter, she could take them all out with ease.</p><p>Mermista frowned at the spectacle She-ra had performed, villagers cheering for her from their hiding places. </p><p>"Sea-ra could do that too," a red flashing bot neared her, Mermista raised her hand, "bet you can't do this!" </p><p>With a flourish she created a geyser, rocketing the single bot across the village square. It's trajectory sent it straight towards one of the roving tanks and into the barrel of its gun. Sparks flew and the pilot of said tank quickly evacuated the machine before the weapon itself backfired.<br/>
The explosion and shredding of metal was very satisfying when it did overload. </p><p>Mermista jumped and cheered for herself, "Did you see that?"</p><p>"That was a great shot!" She-ra laughed. She'd been so apprehensive about this mission, especially after everything that went wrong their last mission. The adrenaline and the sound defeat the two princesses were serving the horde defiantly turned her mood around. Yes, the Horde absolutely trounced the Rebellion during their last encounter. The Horde however couldn't win all the time, they were the heroes after all. It was a good feeling, Adora felt.</p><p>"Come on, let's lead the rest of these bots away from the village and finish this!" She-ra waved Mermista and Swiftwind to follow, luring the mechanical menaces after them.</p><p>The finale of their battle found them in an opening in the forest just above a cliff side. The long drop stirred up bad memories for Adora, but they were easily shoved away. Especially when Mermista gave a wicked smile and asked competitively, "Wanna see who can shoot a bot the furthest?"</p><p>The inevitable victory was contagious, Adora grinned back, clicking her thumb like she was pressing a button, "I have a better idea."</p><p>Mermista's eyes sparkled as she remembered, reaching for the surge device Bow (hesitatingly) bestowed to her.</p><p>"Can I do the thing?"</p><p>"Do the thing."</p><p>"For the honor, of Grey Whales!" The ocean princess cackled, holding out the device similar to how Adora held up her sword. Compressing the button, the reaction was almost instantaneous. The dozen of bots that remained started to visible spark, then jerk and spin around uncontrollably. Then like dominos, each both began to drop the ground, powerless, fried from inside. </p><p>Galloping towards an already downed bot, Swiftwind got the last hit in, kicking a bot off the cliff. The heroes smiled at each other, in no time at all, they'd cleaned up the invading Horde forces. Bow's device was a resounding success. Adora's confidence was rapidly lifting and she couldn't wait to tell Glimmer about their success. The trio made their way back towards the town, to assure the villagers that their town was safe, make sure there were no Horde stragglers and help with clean up. </p><p>All in all a good start to the day.</p><p>*****<br/>
Force Captain Scorpia, lifelong resident of the Fright Zone started her day off as she always did. With a positive attitude. That great attitude didn't change even when she learned prior, that she wouldn't be accompanying Catra on the Elberon mission. It was deemed that a Force Captain of Catra's abilities would be sufficient for the task, and the mission was also partly her brain child.</p><p>There were many strategies in motion these days in the Horde, Scorpia mused. Some the muscular woman knew, and others she had absolutely no clue about. Hordak had been constructing a new model robot to use against the She-ra and the rebellion. It tied into a secondary plan to further destroy the rebellion through less direct methods. After the mission to the Crimson Waste went awry, Scorpia found her heart torn.  </p><p>The Horde took a larger than normal hit after the conclusion of the battle, all to gain a miniscule gain. An uncertain gain at that. The destruction wrought, certainly there was no way the Rebellion survived the carnage. From the reports, if the Horde had losses, there was no way the other side got away clean. They did have She-ra though, and today would have been the day to find out if she was eliminated or not. Rumor already was, the Rebellion pulled through unscathed. It left a bitterness on Scorpia's tongue.</p><p>The Force Captain returned her attention back on the tiny room she stood in. Her mission today was for the sake of Lord Hordak and the Emissary. They both required more materials and research as the toiled tirelessly on their endeavors for the Horde. They needed things that Hordak knew, begrudgingly that Entrapta already had and still remained mostly in the Horde's possession.</p><p>That's why Scorpia found herself outside the Sanctum, a cardboard box filled with pieces First Ones tech, scribbled notes and data discs. She was a one person retrieval team, plus Emily; retrieving what they could of what was left behind from Entrapta's... disappearance. The pair was taking great care of sifting through the remaining belongings of the scientist with lavender hair. Which was pretty much everything except the clothes on her back.</p><p>Scorpia swallowed deeply.</p><p>Her charcoal eyes glanced down at Emily, the robot gingerly balancing a tray of treats and a beverage on her spherical dome.</p><p>"So, I know Emi is a little... extreme, but she's been working hard for the Horde every since her arrival," Scorpia explained to the army green bot, or was it more herself? Emily chirped lowly anyway.</p><p>"She's just a tiny ball of go, go, go, and I know she'll appreciate a break from staring at computer all morning long."</p><p>"Are you ready?" Scorpia stared at the heavy doors ahead of her. They hummed open for the duo, revealing the lime lit laboratory within. Her pace was firm and meaningful as she crossed the floor, followed by the offbeat clank of Emily's spindly metal legs. To Scorpia's slight relief, Hordak was nowhere to be found in the Sanctum. She wasn't confident in how the ill-tempered overlord would handle the sight of Entrapta's robot companion. Catra had already made it clear, that she did not appreciate the presence of Emily at all. Emi hadn't met the robot yet, and had no history with her at all, so that was a plus.</p><p>They found the Emissary exactly where they'd last found her, near the back, on a computer. Her eyes were glued to the neon glow of the screens ahead of her, and she seemed not to acknowledge Scorpia's appearance. The strange red cords braided into her hair were plugged into a port in the computer. It reminded her of one computer downloading information to another. Emi was flipping from one page to the next at alarming speeds. Words, maps, photos of Etherians, graphs, diagrams, and symbols all flashed across the screen. The woman looked away before she got a headache from the rapid blinking light. </p><p>Peering down, she noticed the way Emi's body rocked like a teeter-totter. Her hands were under to buttocks, holding herself up with her knees tucked in as she swung back and forth. The screens still continued to move while she rocked. Scorpia guessed she was navigating the device with her red cords. </p><p>A smile formed, "Looks like your enjoying your work."</p><p>With a start, the Emissary jolted and dropped from her hands to sit properly and straight in the chair. Scorpia's smile saddened, she didn't mean to startle the little Horde alien or make her feel caught. Because from what she could see of her wide-eyed profile, she looked like a child in trouble.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay to have fun while you're working Emi."</p><p>"What do you require?" Emi coolly whirled around in the chair, features perfect and blank. Those toxic green eyes bore right into Scorpia and in the spotlight she found herself studdering. Pushing the box of material out in her claws she rambled, "I, uh, brought you more stuff to work with from, um, Entrapta's lab, like you asked me to, remember?"<br/>
Her expression remained unchanged.<br/>
"I also brought you a snack and something to drink, because i thought you might like a break after working hard all morning. All week really. You are just such a go getter. Do all of your species have such a great work ethic. What even is your species? You know that's rude of me to put like that, I just don't know what you and Hordak are, and I was just curious, and... I'll be quiet now."<br/>
Emi impassively gazed at the red clad Force Captain. Then at the snack resting on top of the bot who had since maneuvered behind the tall woman. With barely a twitch of muscle she turned back to the console and began to type. A familiar photo appeared on the monitor, one that made Scorpia's heart drop.<br/>
"Where is this Etherian?"<br/>
Scorpia was silent for longer than she should have been. Catra would not be happy if she said anything she didn't want Scorpia to say. On the other hand, she was being questioned by a superior and she prided herself on being honest.<br/>
"Entrapta?" she questioned. Emily softly blooped from behind her as if telling her not to answer a question with another question. </p><p>"Data from the events before arrival is heavily degraded and absent," The Emissary was unaffected. Scorpia was not as she brought up several images of Entrapta in the Fright Zone. Most were with Catra and herself, many were of Hordak and her in the Sanctum and others were of Entrapta pilfering food from unsuspecting cadets and soldiers. Why hadn't Emi just asked Hordak? Maybe it was better she didn't. Maybe she already had.<br/>
Scorpia began to sweat. </p><p>"There is no record of this Entrapta being enlisted in the lesser Horde. Data shows this Etherian plays a significant role in this facility, and yet is absent now. Absent after this facility was infiltrated by a prior, well record member of your Horde. This is unacceptable record keeping. Where is she now?"</p><p>"I," Scorpia barely breathed, before Emily wound around her body and beeped several time's at alien. The mood of the room shifted from uncomfortable to terrifying in that moment. Emily's magenta sensor light pulses, reflecting in Emi's eyes. They focus on each other intently before the robot's faulty leg scraps across the floor in a squeal.</p><p>The Emissary's dull, wide gaze turns angry. No, not angry crazed as she mumbles, "Defect."<br/>
"Annoyance," she stands.</p><p>"Abomination!" Scorpia can't move, frozen as the hair around the small agent flares to life. The cords speed from her tangled strands and straight through the bot. The tray goes crashing to the ground, and Scorpia has half a mind to try to catch it.</p><p>"EMILY!" A spark, the scrap of metal, the sizzle of electricity, and a warbled sound come from the beloved robot. Red explodes from the back of the bot, twisting and constricting around her frame. It one smooth motion, Emily is torn in two.</p><p>Too late, Scorpia dives for the remains of the robot, down on her knees, clawing at nothing. In one attack, Emily was divided into too many peices, leaving the Force Commander at a loss where to start. </p><p>"Solutions to this query will be obtained elsewhere," Scorpia keeps her head down as the Emissary strides pass. She doesn't look up to see that the Emissary's expression and returned to neutral as she steps over a severed leg. The only remaining sign of her change in demeanor are the snapping electrical cords, dancing around her head.<br/>
"Clean this mess up primitive."<br/>
***<br/>
Miles away, after a hard day's work Adora and Mermista report in their success to Queen Glimmer. She couldn't be any more pleased then they are themselves. They explain that the people of Elberon, in their gratitude want to treat their saviors to a celebratory meal. A small gathering, that Mermista has already predicted will be dull. They promise they'll be returning to Bright Moon in no time, and Mermista can go back to her own kingdom as well.</p><p>The two woman, plus talking alicorn push open the wooden doors to the town hall. They gawk at the inside, filled to maximum capacity with everyone in the town. Tables of food, games, music, dancing and decorations from wall to wall before them.<br/>
Mermista chokes, while Adora and Swiftwind gawk.</p><p>"Small gathering," Mermista's lips pop.</p><p>Confetti shoots through the air, sprinkling brightly on the trio.<br/>
"This is a party!" Adora gasps, grasping and shaking Mermista by the shoulders.<br/>
"Yep, this is a party."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry. I didn't kill Kyle. I need him still.<br/>I killed Emily, for a reason.<br/>Next time, expect Flutterina and an on the fly decision for Hordak.<br/>I'm also really glad I switched up things with Mermista again, because I feel a connection with her sarcastic attitude overlaying that spunk.</p><p>Comment if you would or kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trap is Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora, Swifty and Mermista walk straight into Catra's trap. Meanwhile, in the Fright Zone the Emissary confronts Hordak about their horrible record keeping and an unaccounted for scientist. He's decidedly none too happy about this inquiry of a traitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, no one threw a party like the people of Elberon threw a party. When Adora, Mermista and Swiftwind entered the town hall, an explosion of confetti and a cacophony of cheers welcomed them. Music echoed, villagers danced, children ran gleefully, banners were hung, a hug spread of food was put out. With a little bit of embarrassment the town leader explained how their plans for a small gathering of thanks turned into what was now before them. <br/>It was pretty clear that the trio weren't cutting out any time soon. <br/>Butterfly winged villagers gathered around to shake their heroine's hand, to regale them with their own brave deeds, and one very large fae-woman gave Adora the biggest of bear hugs possible.  It was good for Adora's previously battered ego. <br/>Pushing between Mermista and Swiftwind, a sprite of a girl dressed in bubblegum pink practically plowed over to the blonde heroine. She interjected her own favorite tales of She-ra from the Northern Reaches and how she single handedly defended Bright Moon and stopped the Horde. <br/>She showered so much praise upon the blonde heroine, that Mermista joked she might drown in it. Not missing a beat, Flutterina, the petite pixie child sprinkled a dash of awe and wonder towards the sea princess and the magical stead as well. Before Adora knew it, she had a perfect pink shadow hanging on her every word and moment for the rest of the dinner party. <br/>But nothing good ever really lasted for the Princesses.<br/>After a exhilarating round of dancing, Adora (now transformed into She-ra) and Mermista found purchase on a decommissioned Horde tank, decorated to the hilt. Leaning back Adora happily sighed, "This is the best."<br/>"Yeah, this place isn't so lame after all," flippantly Mermista agreed, trying to remain aloof through dark glowing cheeks. "Next town liberation, you could like totally call on me, if you wanted." Light laughter chimes from the blonde woman. </p><p>"It's the Horde!" abruptly, the village leader pushed through the crowd to reach She-ra.  <br/>"Again?" Mermista threw her head back in annoyance. Adora jumped down from her seat. She-ra's steel blue eyes focus intently as the fae-woman leans in to explain.<br/>"Our scouts have reported sighting another bot. It's larger than any we've ever seen before. It's headed straight for the town. We need to evacuate!"<br/>"No," the legendary hero stands tall, a reassuring look on her face, "Everyone remain calm. You are under our protection. You are under She-ra's protection. I've got this." <br/>It took some placating but She-ra assured the leader and the people that they had nothing to fear. She would easily be able to handle the Horde's second invasion of the day and there was no reason to halt the festivities. <br/> The crowd began to chant her name.<br/>With confident steps She-ra, joined by Swiftwind and Mermista headed out the town hall entrance.<br/>"Let's make this fast," Mermista groaned, halting when Adora turned to her.<br/>"There's no need for you to leave the party. Like I said, I got this."<br/>"Um, no," Mermista objected, "I'm pretty sure Glimmer dragged me away from my breakfast table because she didn't want you going anywhere alone."<br/>"I'll be fine," She-ra repeated with a smile that the ocean princess did not return. The gears in Adora's head turned and she turned her own expression somber, placing her hands on Mermista's shoulders. <br/>"Besides, if something does go wrong, I need someone to stay behind to watch the village. You being here will help me keep peace of mind that the village is secure... and I promise, you can get the next one?"<br/>Arms crossed tightly, Mermista's frown deepened even more than it possibly could of. There was a long stretch of silence in which the other woman knew she was deliberating. With an unnecessarily long suffering sigh from the teal dressed woman, She-ra knew she'd won.  <br/>"Whatever."<br/>"Yes, I will be back before you know it," the Princess of Power left onto Swiftwind's back and they took off into the sky. "Have fun!"<br/>***<br/>"I want to be sure everything is in position!" Catra's high voice called across the Horde base near Elberon. She marched impatiently across the catwalk over the inner arena that was being finished up at the moment. Two larger than average bots were being stationed just outside a hexagon shaped centerpiece set into the ground. "I've got a golden little mouse to trap."<br/>A clatter of boots against the metal walkway caught her feline ears, followed by a high pitched yelp. Running up next to her was Kyle of all Horde personnel. Her golden eye twitched at the sight of the clumsy blonde. <br/>"What are you doing here?" Catra glared at the pale blonde. <br/>Anxiously Kyle squeaked, scratching his shaggy head, "I'm here to inform you the fake datapad is ready."<br/>He showed her the device, pushing it too close her face for her liking. With a growl she pushed it back into his thin chest, "No that. Why are YOU here?"<br/>There was a moment of silence before Kyle got her drift.<br/>"Because Force Captain Scorpia was given another mission?"<br/>"I know that stupid!" she was going to have to spell it out for him wasn't she? "Why are you here Kyle? Why not Lonnie or Rogelio or anyone else? Why am I stuck with you?"<br/>Catra wasn't aware that Kyle could look anymore as his eyes averted her own feline ones. She felt her fur stand up in anger, but somehow managed to hold it back when she really looked at him. He looked beaten, regretful even, and it made Catra's heat race. </p><p>"What's your problem now?" It had less bite than normal for her.</p><p>"Lonnie..." he croaks but clears his throat to contain himself, "Lonnie never returned from the mission from the Crimson Waste."</p><p>"She..." Catra's pupils dilated, thoughts spinning in her brain. Missing. Traitor. Abandoned. Dead. </p><p>"You didn't read the report," he twists his hands, because his came out more of a statement then a question. He knows enough that accusing Catra of anything is a bad idea with her temper. </p><p>"Oh course I did...n't," her admission surprised him. Catra's insides twist horribly. It's the escape from the Crimson Waste's all over again. She doesn't know what to feel in the suddenness, believing that she's finally seen the end to her traitorous friend Adora. She's elated. She's horrified. She's unsure. She's hopeful.</p><p>She didn't pull the proverbial trigger, but her hands still feel unclean all the same.</p><p>She almost killed Adora? Did she kill Lonnie?</p><p>"I..." the magicat starts, but she doesn't really know what she intended or could even say. She has a mission to complete here today, and any jumbled feelings or doubts she's having right now are meaningless. She had a mission, the Horde had a mission, the Emissary had a mission. If she went along with the plan, everything would turn out roses for her in the end. </p><p>"The bait is incoming, be sure you're ready," Sharply she turned her back to him and stalks away.</p><p>Kyle looked down and hugged himself. </p><p>***<br/>Reality came into existence, unfocused and with a skull splitting headache. Mermista groaned as her dark eyes were assaulted by a rainbow of colors that eventually became a handful of the residents of Elberon and what appeared in in ground holding cell. </p><p>Just perfect, she lamented to herself.</p><p>One of the larger fae-people helped the ocean princess to sit up, Mermista rumbling, "What hit me?"</p><p>It's a rhetorical question they mayor answers anyway, "A stun baton. A few of them. You were overpowered."</p><p>Of course she was. She-ra couldn't have left the party 5 or 10 minutes before the Horde crashed said party. They came in with numbers, precision and a group of unsuspecting villagers and one princess. It was hubris that was their down fall, and the perfectly timed exit of their best warrior.   </p><p>"Trap," Mermista massaged her temples.</p><p>"Excuse me?" the mayor questioned.</p><p>"This was a set up, just like in Mer-Mysteries. This isn't over yet. They meant to lure She-ra away and we are bait. " </p><p>"I knew it," the mayor lamented an octave too high for the turquoise dressed princess, "We should have evacuated the village when we had the chance."</p><p>Maybe they should have, but it wasn't the thing to say.</p><p>"And hand your town over to the Horde? That's not how the alliance does things."</p><p>Mermista forced a confident smile, eyes drifting to the hexagonal force field above their prison. It was awfully quiet outside of the cell, and there was no sign of anyone guarding the prisoners. Fishy, but all in line with Mermista's theory that this was a set up for She-ra, not Elberon. </p><p>Mulling over her options, the she reached out her hands, calling upon her powers, "I'm not geek princess, but I bet I could short circuit that with a little water. I'm getting us out of here!"</p><p>In eager anticipation the people surround her, watching and waiting for her to work her magic.</p><p>Nothing immediately happens and they wait.</p><p>Mermista's fingers twitch and she strains in concentration. It's stifling in this cage with all the villager's breathing down her neck. She bites her lower lip and sweat rolls down her temple. </p><p>A villager coughs awkwardly.</p><p>A seething screech leaves Mermista's throat, throwing her fists up towards the force field in frustration. </p><p>"What good is the power to control water when there's no water around!" The largest of the fae-people cries. Mermista wipes around to glare at the villager with the promise of pain in her eyes. At least she's trying to do something instead of crying about their fate. </p><p>"There's always water somewhere," her frown deepens. Her dark hand runs across her brow, moist with perspiration. Her eyes brighten at the standing water on her hand.</p><p>"I have the stupidest best idea."</p><p>***</p><p>In the same moment that Mermista's daring escape plan unfolds, She-ra, Swiftwind and Flutterina have found themselves at the opposite end of the Horde base. The people of Elberon and the princess are nowhere in view. Two large bots familiar to the legendary duo from an earlier skirmish, wait for the command to strike. Catra quietly watches above the arena they find themselves in,. </p><p>"Get somewhere safe," She-ra commands the young girl, who readily agrees dashing away as the bots activate.</p><p>With practiced grace and strength She-Ra and Swift Wind strike out at the steadily approaching bots. Transforming her sword into a spear, the golden princess lances the first of the bots in two. Leaping into the air, the alicorn's gold horn tears the second bot asunder. Chunks of metal, wire and glass crumple to the ground as the pair made quick work of the flimsy machines.</p><p>Catra smirks down at their folly. </p><p>The pair startle when the wreckage begins to squirm and quake. Tendrils of cord and first ones technology begin to divide and mend themselves back together. In moments the bots are back, times three. She-ra and her stead find themselves surrounded on the edge of a hexagonal plate in the ground.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Swift Wind begins.</p><p>"We forgot the bots regenerate!" She-ra screeches after a brief face-palm.</p><p>With a soft but pleased giggle, Catra finally makes her presence known. She leans heavily over the railing, taunting, "Hey Adora. I didn't think you'd ever show up."</p><p>"Catra!" blue eyes narrowing, Adora swings around to face her long time rival, now enemy. She knows from dozens of encounters, Catra is looking taunt her and the blonde doesn't have the time or patience for it any longer.</p><p>" I'm done playing your games. First the portal, and then the ship. You hurt anyone who gets in your way." </p><p>Catra hisses, blue and yellow eyes thinning.</p><p>"I'm stopping you from hurting anyone else ever again." declared ten warrior.</p><p>"Stop me how? You stop the villagers from being taken. You couldn't stop your friends," the magicat emphasized that word friend. They used to be friends, but Adora never was much of one, "from being hurt. You couldn't even stop yourself from walking right into a trap."</p><p>Sparks of electricity dance at She-ra's golden boots and Swiftwinds hooves. A moment later they are engulfed in an electrical force field. Trap indeed, they were positioned just perfectly after being lead astray right into the feline's trap.</p><p>Searing pain, white and hot burned through She-Ra's body. She can't help but scream with her companion. Crashing to the ground, every muscle in their bodies writhed, their blood is on fire; they are certainly trapped. </p><p>"Make yourself useful and stay down." sneered Catra.</p><p>Another scream tears from She-ra's throat as she tried to reach Swiftwind. They had to be strong, they had to break free, everyone was counting on them. She wouldn't , couldn't let the Horde win.</p><p>A yelp suddenly came from Catra as she popped up from her leaning observation. A stone clattered on the metal walk way, her clawed hand flying up to touch her forehead. So focused on watching her enemy suffer, the cat didn't notice when her prisoner's snuck into the arena.</p><p>"You let She-Ra go!" Flutterina brashly demanded, standing next to Mermista. Despite the sting, Catra just gloated. What could they do anyway?</p><p>"Oh look, just in time to watch you suffer."</p><p>With a snap of black painted finger-claws, the bots came to life once again. Their sensors light up red and all begin to focus on the trapped heroes. She-Ra calls out Swiftwind's name again as her fingers crawl across the ground in vain to reach him. She knew what was about to happen, they all must know. It won't end pretty if she can't break out of the force field now.  </p><p>Lasers charge up.</p><p>Mermista and Flutterina gasp from just outside the force field. Pensively Mermista admitted, "I don't think I have enough sweat for this. Why is there no water at this base?"</p><p>Moving from foot to foot, Flutterina fretted with her whole body. Nervously she bites on her baby pink nails and her wings fluttered with anxiety. </p><p>"I need a plan B and fast," eyes scanned the entire base.</p><p>She tallied up a force field in the floor, 6 bots about to fire upon her friends, Catra smirking from the catwalk and zero other Horde soldiers around. Metal surrounded them everywhere and open sky above. Just to the right of them was one of the tanks the people of Elberon had decommissioned to fire confetti. Mermista looked back down at the nervous ball small energy named Flutterina who also watching the tank.  </p><p>"I may have an idea," Flutterina spun towards an already grinning princess.</p><p>"Same. Are those wings just for show?"</p><p>Flutterina hesitated.</p><p>"It's alright Butterfly Shrimp," If Flutterina minded the sudden nickname, she had the sense not to show it. Mermista rolled back her shoulders.</p><p>"I think I can give you a boost."</p><p>There was a brief moment of confusion in the deep pink eyes of the pixie while Mermista locked her fingers together. Pulling her hands up, she motioned to the small girl that she intended to give her a boost up towards the tank. The child couldn't weigh more than a feather after all, Mermista deduced.</p><p>From the catwalk, the Horde commander feigned disintrest as the two interlopers got themselves into position. The bots were done charging up their lasers and with their targets locked, set off the first round of fire. </p><p>She-ra and Swift wind screamed.</p><p>Catra cringed a little. Those laser burns were going to sting, but She-ra and her horse were tougher than nails. It was going to take a lot more than a few laser shots and the burning electric force field to take them out. Luckily Catra had more where that came from. </p><p>Springing off Mermista's locked palms, the indeed lightweight fea-child sailed towards the catwalk. Grasping the top rail, Flutterina swung herself under and onto the metal walkway. She heard the scream, her eyes filling with tears, but she rushed fowards towards the tank regardless. </p><p>"Come on," Mermista urged child, switching attention between the force field and the tank.</p><p>"Stupid. It doesn't even work!" Catra leaned forwards to shout.</p><p>Small pink hands slammed down on the triggering button of the tank. A loud boom resounded like thunder in the arena. Confetti exploded and rained down everywhere. Catra hissed, pulling her large ears back. She absolutely hated that thing. </p><p>Confetti sprinkled over the force field, causing the bots sensors to malfunction. The two targets they six machines were originally focused on, became thousands of targets. The bots began to let loose the fire almost randomly, but thankfully not at the heroes trapped below. </p><p>The moment of reprieve was enough. She-ra and Swiftwind had managed to move close enough to each other. Reaching out a shaking hand, Adora lay it ontop of Swiftwind's pale snout. Renewed energy filled them both, golden radiance glowing from their combined effort. When the blinding light was finally faded and the onlookers were able to see again, She-ra sat astride her alicorn, both revived and healed.   </p><p>With a might stomp of his golden hooves, Swiftwind struck the ground and short circuited all of Catra's bots. As long as the machines were not cut and wholly damaged in one strike, the would not revive. With a single stroke of her blade, She-ra swung out towards Catra on her perch. The magical pressure created a wave of energy that tore away the walkway the commander safely watched from. </p><p>Catra of course had the reflexes to fall back, even if she landed on her behind and avoid being cut in two herself. With a growl and a glare, she eyed her enemy as the dust settled. The glare was returned in full furiousness in steel blue eyes. </p><p>The horde commander dashed away.</p><p>With a heavy, disheartened sigh the heroine dismounted her stead. Cheers and her name echo in the arena as the rest of the captured Elberon villagers reveal themselves. Flutterina jumps up and down while clapping. Mermista stands relaxed with her arms crossed and a smug smirk of her own. Relief washes over She-ra. </p><p>At a casual pace, Mermista joined the Princess of Power, side eyeing She-ra, "Are we like, ok with her escaping... again?"</p><p>Adora side eyes Mermista back, the people of Elberon come first. She's not even sure she has the energy to chase Catra after everything that had transpired today.</p><p>"Thank you everyone," she changed the subject instead, smiling brightly at the thankful rabble before her. "We couldn't have gotten out with you."</p><p>"We all put our sweat and tears into it, even Butterfly Shrimp here pulled off some daring maneuvers." Mermista returned to Flutterina's side, throwing a heavy arm over her shoulder. Flutterina herself beamed and blushed. </p><p>"I know I'm small, and young, but more than ever I want to help! I want to protect my people! I want to join the Rebellion."</p><p>Looking from Flutterina to Mermista, Mermista just shrugged non-committal. Adora supposed that meant that this was her call after all. She may have not been able to watch what they did in full, but it must have been spectacular to get Mermista's approval.</p><p>"We'd be honored."</p><p>Flutterina's eyes shine. She could faint from joy.</p><p>***</p><p>Shoulder's straight and marching with purpose, Hordak makes his way through the halls of his empire back towards his sanctum. There had been a minor, in his experience, issue in the forges. There was a time he would have put a lot more care and attention into the workings of Fright Zone, but not anymore. Now there were so many more important issues at hand, like a planet to conquer before Horde Prime's arrival.</p><p>Turning a corner, he steps back as he nearly plows over Prime's Emissary. This unusual clone is such a small thing, frail in appearance only. It still baffled the alien lord why his older brother would change the standard of cloning after centuries of the same method. In the back of his mind he remembered she wasn't a traditional clone, and all evidence lead so far that this was one of his kind. Still he had unanswered questions, but none to blasphemously speak out loud. Hordak... trusted his creator.</p><p>Without pleasantries or eye contact, the Emissary lifts up the data pad in her hand towards Hordak, "Inconsistencies and error are laden in the workings of this base."</p><p>The leader of the Etherian horde frowned. Of course he has done his best with limited resources, but in comparison to his brother, they are subpar at best. </p><p>"I've reconstructed much of the data from the days prior to arrival in this dimension," the Emissaries' voice gives no inflection, "There is a blatant waste of resources with little reasoning behind it. For instance, why did you exile your top scientist at during such a critical juncture in your experiments?"</p><p>Lime green eyes look into narrowed red ones. He  is genuinely confused by her observation or the abrupt reveal of her concern, "I do not know... who are you talking about?"</p><p>Turning the data pad for Hordak to see, she has a still image on screen of Entrapta working in her small, private laboratory. Scorpia is sitting nearby on a table. Hordak's heart stops it's perfect rhythm at the sight of the petite princess with twin tails of purple hair.. Sneering at her image, Hordak feels anger brewing in his chest. Important Emissary to the Emperor of the know Universe or not, this smaller clone had audacity.  </p><p>She had no idea though as she casually continued her analysis, "This one, Entrapta, appeared important in the machinations of the Etherian based horde. Even though she was not properly registered as a operative of your facility. Still evidence remains even after a poor attempt to purge files from the mainframe..."</p><p>"Purge?" Hordak interrupted with his clawed hand raised, "What are you going on about? Entrapta was a traitor."</p><p>A blink, a tilt of the head and the Emissary quietly studied the clone in front of her. </p><p>"Perhaps that clarifies the discrepancy in data. A disloyal soldier should be disposed of promptly, though reconditioning would have been preferable." Listening to her sort out her research, Hordak finds himself mimicking her head tilt. He's having trouble understanding, and is frankly annoyed by the Emmisary's interest in the lying princess of Dryl. <br/>"Instead you shipped her out with the waste transport."<br/>Ice froze Hordak's blood. <br/>Shipped out with the waste transport?<br/>Confusion is written clearly on his face, that even one as emotionless as this female clone could read. He forcefully yanked the data pad from her smaller hand, nearly breaking the screen with his hold.<br/>"Entrapta left with the princesses!" He defends.<br/>"You're expression reveals confusion. This female scientist was loaded onto a transport to a location designated, Beast Island. A prisoner and waste facility used by the horde. This information was pieced together by damaged records and poorly erased visual video evidence on the day the portal was opened. Concise knowledge of the Etheria and the horde that was built here are vital." <br/>Hordak was no longer listening. Trapped in his own mind. Entrapta didn't leave the princesses. Someone tried to get rid of her. Someone tried to cover it up. This whole time he was wrong, she'd never betrayed him.<br/>Breathing erratic and he struggled to take deep breaths. He is barely able to focus on the voice still speaking to him.<br/>"... only been there a small time frame. Without proper supplies, a person's likelihood of survivability drops by the day. Given the information obtained about the scientist intelligence and resourcefulness, survivability of the waste island significantly increases."<br/>"What are you saying?" Hordak choked back his whirling emotions. <br/>The Emissary once again gave pause to consider his query. <br/>"If the scientist was sent to Beast Island erroneously little brother, there is a possibility that they have yet to perish. If this one is truly important to the operations of the Horde, perhaps an extraction mission should be organized." Hordak dropped the datapad in his claw, pushing past the smaller clone in his haste. His heavy footfalls raced down the hallway as Hordak speed towards the sanctum.<br/>Reaching up, the Emissary began to playfully twist her silver hair in her claw, while the cord from her other short twin tail reached out towards the discarded datapad. Her frozen expression lifted into the smallest of smiles as she finished, "With such weak information, there's no real evidence for success. Maybe we'll retrieve your corpses later, for posterity, little brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a weak later than I wanted to be posting this chapter, but life. This story is starting to go where I want it to now.<br/>Next Chapter: No Return.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>